The New Sacred Quattuor
by CapabilisMaiden
Summary: Hermione Granger needs to start her life over. Draco Malfoy needs to escape his empty home. They both thought that life at Uni would be calm, before they found the prophecy that will change everything, that is. Together with Brooklyn Heyes and Jacob Lawbery, will they be able to save their newly build world? Or will they fail and thereby leave the magical world in ruins?
1. Initium

The sun was glowing, and it was an unusually warm day for being September 14th. The year was 1998, and Wizarding Britain was just done with its second big war. As formally noted, it was a sunny and warm day. Not a single sky could be found in the sky. The birds where sitting lazily on branches in parks around the whole country. It was an ordinary September day for most people.

Parents with children in Hogwarts age had already sent their children on the train a fourth night ago. There was no huge scandal in the Ministry, and as Rita Skeeter lost her job after the war, no one had to fear being the next scoop. It was an ordinary day for most, but not for Hermione Granger.

At the moment, she was sitting in the back of her fathers' green Mercedes-Benz, her lap full of her belongings. The car filled to the brim with all the things she would need for the next four years at University. All her clothes, her awards, her pictures, everything. Nearly all her life, packed down in a few suitcases. She had told her parents that they didn't need to drive her the 5-hour drive to Coldon University, Merlin College, from their home in Plymouth, but they insisted.

Her mother was sitting in the front passenger seat, turning her head and smiling at Hermione every now and than. She had her hands folded in her lap, fiddling with her fingers. She seemed nervous.

Richard Granger, her father, was driving the car. He too would smile at her every now and than. For example when stopping for a traffic light. His blue eyes would shine so brightly when he was excited, and he was excited now. His only baby was a grown-up. He had known that she was no child for a long time now. She had after all managed to help rid the world of the darkest wizard of all time. However, it was only now that she really would become herself. She would be away from danger, and with only school and friends to focus on.

Hermione was excited. This was going to be the best four years of her life. She had it all planned out. She was going to get a degree in Leadership and politics. She was going to become head of the Law Enforcement office in the Ministry of Magic. It had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Well, that and saving house-elves from slavery.

She brushed her hair away from her eyes. During the years her hair had stopped being so bushy, and what had once been a headache for her was now a lightly curled mane of silk. In the earlier days, her mother would stand behind her, braiding her hair, everyday before school started, and after Hermione had started Hogwarts, Jean Granger had made a tradition out of braiding Hermione's hair before the new school year started. This year was no different.

She was excited. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She was going crazy. She needed to escape the after affects of the war. She needed to escape the people she had known as family.

As her father turned onto the highway, Hermione's eyes closed, and she fell asleep.

_"Get of me! Please!" Hermione yelled. Her sobs where stopped by a hand, almost chocking her._

_"What else did you take you filthy mudblood? What the fuck did you take?" The female currently smothering Hermione yelled. She had her heels pressed into Hermione's feet, her knees pressed into her thighs._

_"We didn't take anything! I swear." Hermione sobbed, feeling excruciating pain as the Death Eater carved in the word 'mudblood' in her arm. It was obvious that Bellatrix Lestrange didn't believe her one bit._

_"That sword was placed in my vault. I saw it being placed there myself. Now you have it. So what else did you take?" She screamed the last part, and Hermione's eyes caught the ones of one other. The eyes where grey as the storm currently outside their windows. They where not calm, and the owner of them did not try to stop his aunt, but it was his eyes that kept Hermione from going crazy as his aunt threw cruciatus after cruciatus on her. A weaker woman would have gone insane, but Hermione Granger was not weak. _

_"I swear. We never placed a foot in your vault!" Hermione screamed, for the first time. However, Bellatrix was far behind caring. Perhaps she had never really cared about anything. Spell after spell hit Hermione's body, and Hermione was sure that she was going to die, and in the second Bellatrix started to say the most illegal curse of the all, someone stopped her, and Hermione fell unconscious to the grown._

The car pulled over, and the sudden stop brought her out of her sleep. She was cold sweating. Her body was ready for fight. She often had that dream, and she never really understood what it was that stopped Bellatrix, mid-curse. Perhaps it was one of those things that her brain just simply couldn't take in. Perhaps it was too painful.

Her whole appearance beamed up when she saw her school. This was her dream. It was this that she had worked for all those years at Hogwarts. It was this that she wanted. Her father opened his door and stepped out of the car. Hermione and her mother followed, and stepped out after him.

Walking through the garden that led up to Merlin College was like a dream come true for her. It was everything that she had ever wanted. Or as good as. She couldn't help but think that this could have been even better with the knowledge that Ronald would be thinking of her back home. But he wouldn't, Hermione remembered herself. He didn't think of her, she told herself.

Again it was her father who got her out of her thoughts. This time because he opened the trunk. The normal dunk that signalised that he had opened it roomed through the air. Hermione had never understood before why he kept that old car that always broke down, but she understood now. The car was like an old family member for her father. It brought back so many memories for him, and he wanted to be reminded.

They where walking up a narrow road to the front house. Around them the sound of people talking and dogs barking could be heard.

Some minutes later Hermione had gotten her room key. She had managed to say goodbye to her parents, and find her room. She should have been proud. She was a witch, a bright female, with more knowledge than most of the people twice her age. She should have been proud and strong, but as she was standing outside what would be her room for the next four years, Hermione felt only one emotion. Dread. She was scared, and longed for the days lying outside the Burrow together with Harry, Ginny and Ronald. She longed for Mrs. Weasley's food, and for Mr. Weasley's constant questions. She longed for her brother and for her best friend. And more than anything, she longed for whom she thought would be the love of her life.

Her whole life she had worked towards these goals. Before Hogwarts it was to figure out why she was different. In Hogwarts it was to make sure Ronald and Harry survived, to not get expelled, and to fight Voldemort. Right after the battle it was to help everyone else, to try to heal, to get her parents back from Australia. And now, now there was just school left. She was happy of course. This was what she had wanted. This was what she desired. It was her dream from when she was a little girl, but still. When standing in front of her new bedroom door, she was scared. She wanted her parents to come back, but she knew that they had to leave. They where muggles, therefore they couldn't get past the wards into the living area.

Hermione's eyes looked down on her feet and took in her own appearance. After the war she had changed quite a bit. It would be crazy not to. War changed everyone, and she needed to look as if she had changed too. Her petite feet where placed in motorcycle boots, while she wore a light summer dress and a leather jacket. Her hair was no longer the frizzy mess it had once been, and she had even started to use a little makeup. Most people that would see her walk past them on the street would see nothing out of the ordinary, but everyone who knew her saw her change. However, not every one of them had been happy for it.

Looking up, she took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. After getting her courage up even more, she opened the door, smiling at the names on the door. The room was a light, middle-sized dorm, with wooden flooring and concrete walls. It was clear that this was a room we where free to decorate. There was two twin-sized beds, one next to the window, and one on the other side of the room. One of the walls had cupboards and countertops in a beautiful red colour, while there was a second door nest to the one leading out to the hallway. Hermione guessed that it would lead to a bathroom. Nest to the beds there where also a nightstand and two cupboards. As Hermione was a good student she managed to see all this without using much time, and as her roommate was already in the room it was a good things.

The girl was standing in the middle of the room, having not yet picked a side. She had long short brown hair, and dark blue, nearly grey eyes. They looked like the night sky on a stormy night, but at the same time they where warm and inviting. She was smiling at Hermione, and Hermione nearly didn't recognize her. They smiled at each other. They had both changed a great deal since they last saw each other. Not only in looks, but in manor of being, and they had both gotten new dreams.

"Hello Brooklyn," Hermione said with a smile. It had been over a year and a half since she had last seen her study-partner. Brook smiled at her. Her look said things words couldn't. She agreed. What had happened had been terrible, but like the strong females they where they where strong enough to rise above it.

"Hello Hermione, did you have a nice holiday?" She asked. Hermione didn't understand why people where so against talking about the war. Talking could make people heal quicker. Talking could make people bond. Even trough Hermione thought about all of this, she said nothing about it.

"Oh, it was ok. How about yours?" Hermione asked politely. She had given a standard reply. A boring reply. One she would be conferrable to say to a reporter, or a stranger on the street. It wasn't a reply one should give to a friend, but it was the only reply Hermione could come with.

Brooklyn smiled and started telling her about her summer. She had apparently been to France with her mother. Hermione wasn't really paying attention. In fact, at the moment she was studying the room once again. Brooklyn stopped talking, and Hermione looked over at her. They where both standing in the middle of the room, bags and suitcases all around them.

"Oh, that's right. What side do you want?" Brooklyn asked. "I was waiting for you," she continued. Hermione smiled at the kind gesture. Most people wouldn't do that. She wasn't sure if even she would have waited. At Hermione's' hesitation Brooklyn spoke again.

"There are pros and cons to every side, so… And it's the same for me" Hermione nodded.

"It's the same for me, too, really, so, I could take the one next to the window and you the one that is next to the fridge?" Hermione replied. Brook nodded. Yeah, that would work out for both of them.

As Hermione started packing away her belongings, she again escaped into her thoughts. Or rather, her thoughts didn't let her have a choice. It was like a constant nightmare that she could never manage to escape.

Thoughts of the war still invaded her dreams. Her memories still invaded her thoughts; the nightmare that had been her evening at the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix's eyes, where glued into her brain, and the pain would also come back at times too. She had never told anyone. They had enough to worry about without worrying about her problems too.

This time, it was a letter being pushed in under the door that stopped her chain of thoughts. As Brooklyn had left to go see if she could find the cafeteria, Hermione ventured over to the letter and picked it up. Her name was written in a curly manner on the front. She had been wrong before. It was not a letter, only a folded piece of paper. Opening it, there stood four words. 'Dragon's Lioness, Raven's Puff.' Hermione didn't really understand it, and her curiosity was spiked. With the knowledge that there was a new mystery for her to solve, Hermione felt much better. Her eyes flicked up from the note and out the window and her whole appearance became white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Brook asked her, having just gotten back in, but Hermione was to shocked to say anything. After a few more nagging questions from Brooklyn, Hermione was brought out of her trance.

"I just saw the Draco Malfoy walk past our window." Hermione said, and now it was Brooklyn's turn to be shocked.

"Bullocks," Brooklyn muttered. Hermione, however, had no words to describe the feelings she were feeling, not sure if it was possible to feel the all at once.

She was relived; relived that he had decided to go to school instead of staying home alone. She was annoyed; annoyed that he didn't care to even mention that he was applying, last time she spoke to him.

She was sad; sad that he had to come to uni without his parents following him, even though she was glad that they where in jail.

She was frustrated, surprised, glad, unsure, and she had no idea why.

However, to make sure that Brooklyn caught no suspicion, and because truly, she had pictured uni without his prejudice, she agreed.

"Bullocks,"


	2. Aliquid Novi

**A/N: **  
><strong>Hello everybody. So… Here's the second chapter. I will try to update the story twice a week, (at least until late April or early May, (when I will have a lot of exams…)). So anyway, have a good read<strong>

Meanwhile, Jake Lawbery was sitting on his bed, in his room, trying to figure out where he placed his wand after unpacking. He had been looking at the same shelf for three minutes now, having already given up at looking. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned towards the window. However, when looking out, he saw that there was nothing there.

He had arrived early. Before the staff had managed to get names on the door, therefore, he had to try several other doors before he found his room. Jacob was a former member of Hufflepuff house, and shared all the qualities that a Hufflepuff would need to have. He was an honest boy, no, that he was no longer. He was an honest man, a good friend. One who would drop everything to come to your rescue if you needed him and asked for his help. He was as loyal as your favorite dog, and as kind as anyone you have had the pleasure to meet. He was an ordinary man, one who loved sports, but also didn't object to a study session every now and than. He was a smart man, one with a dream. He was a Hufflepuff, and proud that he was one.

However, he thought it to be stupid that people couldn't be friends just because they had been in different houses. He was sure that Hogwarts would need to have inter-house unity as a goal, or else they may end up with another war, not much different from the one he remembered so clearly in his mind.

He stood up and started walking back and forth, still not having figured out where he put his wand. It was at that moment the door opened, and Draco Malfoy, walked in, waiving a house elf after him. The house elf was dragging several suitcases after Malfoy. The pure sign of house elf cruelty reminded Jake of Hermione Granger. He wondered if she was here, or if she had started in an internship at the ministry like Harry Potter and Weasley had done.

"Hello," Jake said, faking a smile. At least he was going to be polite to the scumbag; even through Jacob personally meant that he should be rotting in Azkaban.

Malfoy simply nodded in reply, not caring to answer the Hufflepuff. Had it been anyone else Jacob would have been surprised at the hostility in the action. However, this was Draco Malfoy they where talking about. Malfoy looked up at the sound of Jacob sitting back down.

"Is there anything I need to know about you, bloody stupid Hufflepuff?" Malfoy asked, his voice dead. As if he has no ability to feel any emotion at all. Jacob looked up at him.

"You should know that every Hufflepuff isn't stupid. Of course we have people who are less brainy, but so does Slytherin, remember? My name is Jacob Lawbery, but everyone calls me Jake." Jake informed, his voice clear. He didn't want to seem shy, or weak; at least not in front of Malfoy. "Also, I'm allergic to nuts," Jacob added as an after thought. He hoped Malfoy knew that that meant that he couldn't bring any nuts into their room. Malfoy snorted. It was not a nice sound to say it like that.

"I didn't bloody ask about your house, your name stands on the stupid door, and I don't care if you're allergic to nuts, it's not my problem." Malfoy informed Jacob. Had Jake not been such a good person of the man species, he would have given a snappy or rude reply, but as he was a kind and good hearted man, he simply nodded and kept on looking for his wand. Not wanting to talk to Malfoy really.

"Is there anything I need to know about you then Malfoy?" Jacob asked, not the slightest curious, but it was, however, the polite thing to do; and his mother had thought him that to be polite was the most important thing one could be.

"I do not like to be woken up," Malfoy said in a gruff voice. He was no longer looking at Jacob at all. In stead he was watching as his house elf put away his things. Jacob sighed. It seemed as if Malfoy was going to be a nightmare to live with.

Jacob finally found his wand under his bed, nodded to Draco, and left the room. As he was walking along the hallway on his way towards the cafeteria, he could have sworn that someone was watching him, however, when he turned, no one was there.

He shrugged. It was probably his imagination. After a few minutes of walking, Jake stood in the nearly empty cafeteria. As he stood there he changed his mind. He wasn't hungry nevertheless. Turning around he started walking in the stone corridors. They reminded him of Hogwarts. A place he hadn't been since he had taken his OWLs. Walking back into the undergraduate wing. There were about 20 doors in the hallway, ten on each side. It seemed as if the boys rooms where on one side while the girls room where on the other. Jacob was walking back towards his room, and just as he was about to go back into his room and Malfoy, he saw the names on the door opposite his own.

"L. Hermione Jean Moiretta-Granger & Brooklyn Heyes," Jacob said, reading their names from the door. He was wondering for a minute what the 'L' stood for, but was taken out of his thoughts when Brook opened the door and smiled at him.

"Jake Lawbery, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Brook said and hugged him. Jake awkwardly patted her on her back. Hermione was nearly lying in the floor laughing because of his face.

"Brooklyn, let Jacob in, will you? At least you can smother him inside our room and not in the corridor." Hermione said with a small giggle. Jacob looked surprised at her. He wasn't aware that Hermione could giggle. Brooklyn let go, and led Jacob into hers and Hermione's room. Hermione smiled slightly at Jacob, in sort of an apology for their friend's behaviour. Jacob smiled at her, in a way of telling her 'it-is-fine'.  
>"You need to help me," Jake said, when he remembered something. Both Hermione and Brooklyn looked at him in a questioning way.<p>

"What's up?" Hermione asked, dragging out a bar chair for him to sit at, before she sat down on her own bed. Brooklyn also looked worried. There had just been a war, not many months ago. Of course she was worried.

"Did you know that Draco Malfoy is here?" Jake asked, sort of to not surprise them too much. He didn't want anything bad to happen after all. Both Hermione and Brooklyn nodded, unsure of what it was that Jake needed help to do.

"He's my roommate." Jacob concluded. Brooklyn clapped her mouth shut, desperately trying not to laugh. Hermione, although not laughing, was smiling a huge smile, possibly in amazement over his situation.

"Well," Hermione replied, not sure how to voice her next words. "He has just the same rights as any of us to be here… Of course it would have been preferable if we didn't have to deal with him, but, its not as if we can do anything with it," Hermione continued, sighing. Jacob nodded, sighing.

"I know, I know… I just do not like to have him that close. For all I know he could kill me in my sleep." Jacob continued. Brooklyn nodded, she was thinking along that line too, but Hermione was not.

"He wouldn't do that. It would be stupid of him, and as he is here, he clearly wants to be here. You do not know everything, Jacob, you where not here when we fought against Voldemort this May. You do not have the whole story, so it's time to go back to the Hufflepuff you know that you are, and be kind towards him. God knows he could use some friends," Hermione ended the conversation, leaving no place for more arguments.

Jacob looked over at her, and suddenly he realized something. People change, like seasons change. Hermione Granger was no longer the know-it-all, stubborn, little miss perfect. She had transformed into a woman since the last time Jacob had seen her. While she may still be stubborn, she no longer pushed her knowledge up in other people's faces, and she didn't seem to be scared of failing. Perhaps that was because after fighting Voldemort everything else seemed like stealing candy from children. Jacob wasn't sure, but it seemed as a good option.

Brooklyn looked over at Jacob; they where both smiling. Hermione remembered sitting in the library with the two of them leading up to their OWLs. It was the last minutes she had been remotely carefree. She had of course never been totally care free, but in the last month before school was over, before she knew of the Horcruxes, and after the catastrophic events at the ministry, she at least looked forward to a future without Voldemort.

Hermione stood up an excused herself. "I am taking a walk," she informed them, while picking up her beaded bag and wand from her nightstand. "See you later," Jacob and Brooklyn each replied. Some seconds later, after a smile from Hermione's side, Jacob and Brooklyn were left alone in the room.

"So…?" Brooklyn questioned, her legs crossed in a laid-back way in front of her. Jacob smiled at her; he really had missed his two 'study buddies'. Brooklyn grinned and stood up. She desperately didn't want this conversation to become awkward.

"So…?" Jake replied, grinning too. He had missed just hanging out with Brook and 'Mione. Their eyes met, and then both of the two teenagers, no, young adults, looked down at their feet.

"Lets go down to town?" Brooklyn suggested, eager to find out what was outside the walls of campus. Jacob nodded and rose. Heading for the door.

"I'll just go get my jacket and we'll be out of here. Meet me outside the library in five?" I replied to her question. Brook nodded, and Jacob left the room to get his hoodie.

It was nearly half an hour later that they managed to reach town, as the buss that usually drove the distance had left the place 15 minutes earlier. The beauty of the small village gave a great impression on both Brook and Jake, who both had been born in London, and while Brook was a child from a pureblood family, and Jake was a half-blood, neither of them had been traveling much when they were younger.

The village was placed in the middle of nowhere, mountains all around it. The mountains, were not steep, and made a gorgeous hillside of green grass and flowers in every flower one could imagine.

Walking down the main-street, the two of them could see some small shops, a supermarket and a few restaurants. Jacob smiled greatly when he came to the last house in the line. It was a shared bookstore and café, made in an old fashioned way, with books overflowing all the shelves, and a few blue wooden tables scattered around, both on the inside and on the outside. It was one of those placed Jacob could swear that Hermione would love. He saved the thought in the back of his mind and promised himself that he would take her to the bookstore at a point in time.

"What you thinking about?" Brooklyn asked as they entered the café and sat down at a table near the window. Jacob shrugged. It wasn't anything important. His eyes skimmed over the menu, not sure what he was going to get. He was a bit of coffee lover, and food lover, so decisions such as these where hard to make, in his opinion. What he wasn't aware of was that Brooklyn had the same issue. After they both had decided to get a cup of black coffee, they ventured back out in the street. As time flew by, both Jacob and Brook realized something.

"It's going to rain," Jacob said, while Brooklyn exclaimed: "We're supposed to be at the informative meeting in 20 minutes.". Jacob grabbed her hand in a hurry. They had not come far before the rain started pouring down like cats and dogs at nightfall. Jacob as the gentleman he was, handed Brooklyn his jacket, and although Brook disagreed, she ended up with the jacket over her head in the end. Arriving at school three minutes to six, both of them laughed like a bunch of schoolgirls.

"You didn't turn your clock back an hour, did you?" Jake questioned, and Brook nodded and laughed. After rolling his eyes at their stupidity, he walked inside, her hand still in his. As soon as they entered school area, he let it go.

"I think I'll go to my room and change," Brooklyn informed, and with a nod from Jake, she left him standing in the hallway, dripping wet. Sighing to himself Jacob followed her path to his room to change a bit. He really didn't want to turn up at the meeting as wet and cold as he was. Had he been looking out the window he would have seen her, perhaps. He would have seen her sitting under the oak-three, on the bench. He would have seen her hugging herself, her clothes only becoming wetter as the time passed. He would have seen her hair clinging to her thin form, and her body shaking, both from crying and from the cold. He would have seen her sitting there, hurting, and he could have possibly done something to help her, however, he didn't see her. He didn't know that she needed helping. She had never let anyone know that she needed help, and as no one that was willing to help, and could help, saw her pain, she didn't get the help she so desperately needed.

Stepping into his bathroom, new, dry, clothes in his arms, he didn't question why Draco Malfoy was not in his room. He didn't question why Draco Malfoy had left his wand on his bed, or where his house elf was. Had he known that Malfoy was standing outside in the rain too, some hundred meters apart from the girl he was unaware of too, he would have gone out and helped her at least.

However, he didn't know that Draco Malfoy was hurting, and he didn't know that the girl was hurting either. Because both of them where to damn proud to let anyone know that they truly needed someone to hold them; to comfort them.

Jacob Lawbery was a true Hufflepuff, and therefor he was naïve. He had no idea why people would keep secrets, and that fact would come back and bite him in the arse in the future. He was a true Hufflepuff, and for the first time in his life, it was not going to help him.

**A/n:**  
><strong>Just a few questions you my dear readers can answer in a review…<strong>  
><strong>1. Who do you think the girl is?<strong>  
><strong>2. What do you think the 'L' in Hermione's name stands for?<strong>  
><strong>3. Do you think we will meet some other Hogwarts students at the Uni? And whom in that case?<strong>

**Sincerely**  
><strong>CM<strong>


End file.
